Forgotten
by flephanie
Summary: In a fight Buffy loses her memory and can't remeber how she is, can her friends help restore it before she gets herself killed? (my first fan fiction so please be nice!)


Forgotten  
  
"I wish he would hurry up and rise already, I would like some slept tonight." Buffy moaned as she looked at her watch: 2.30 in the morning.  
  
"Yeah." Spike replied, since he was the only person who was as strong as she was, he had started tagging along when she went patrolling.  
  
Buffy sat crossed legged on a rug, fiddling with Mr. Pointy. Dead ahead of her was the grave of which this newborn was supposed to rise.  
  
"I mean I have a life," She turned to her left where Spike was sitting on a gravestone, "Don't I?" she asked.  
  
"Course you do." Spike was also getting bored; he reached into to pocket of his leather jacket and brought out a packet of cigarettes, removing one from the packet and placing the rest back. He brought a lighter to his mouth and lit it, inhaling a puff of smoke, and slowly exhaling. Vampires didn't need to breathe but Spike had grown fond of the habit, it didn't do any damage to him as he was already dead. He stared at Buffy sitting in front of him; she was wearing a grey-hooded jumper and navy sweatpants. Her honey blond hair rested on her shoulders, ever since a chip had been put in his brain and he could no longer bite or fight a human being, he had started hanging with the slayerettes. And over that time he and slowly fallen in love with the girl, he knew and she knew, but nothing was to become of it, and he left it at that. Taking the cigarette from his mouth he asked. "Are you sure this is the right grave?"  
  
"Yeah, Willow got it off the police files and this is it, Henry Haming." She turned her head to him and he was lost in her eyes for a second.  
  
"This is a nightmare, I going if he doesn't rise in the next 10 minutes!" He smiled at that, because he knew she wouldn't and couldn't, it was her duty to slay, she was the slayer after all.  
  
Suddenly a pair of strong hands landed on his shoulders and pulled him to the ground. Slightly shaken, he stared up at a vampire with bright red hair. He flipped over driving his feet into the red head's stomach and then landed on his feet. He turned to face him and Buffy was by his side, two more emerged from the trees. Buffy grabbed another stake from her belt and tossed it to Spike, he caught it but was momentarily distracted and the red head used it to his advantage; with a roundhouse kick that knocked Spike right in the jaw, he stumbled backward, then took his fighting stance ready for action. He blocked an attack and dove his fist into the red head's gut, but the red head lashed out his foot swiping Spike off his feet and landing on the ground with a thud, using the same move, the red head fell to the ground and before he could recover a stake had found home in his heart, soon there was nothing left but dust. He quickly got to his feet and ran to Buffy aid, a short brunette swung at him as he got nearer, he charged her blocking her attacks, driving his fist again and again into her face, she stumbled and he swiped her off her feet. He was quick with his stake and then she turned to dust, he turned to see Buffy bring a roundhouse kick into the gut of a beefy Vamp. He punched her in the shoulder pushing her backward, she stumbled and fell over a gravestone, the beefy vamp charged at Spike, blocking his punches and he then kicked him hard, Spike fell back into a crypt and was stunned from a couple of seconds. Buffy kicked the beefy guy hard with both legs bringing them both to the floor, with a quick flip she was on her feet again, she kicked him in the gut again, he swiped out one leg and brought her to the ground. He regained his footing, as she did to, she thrust out another roundhouse kick that he blocked, he grabbed her leg and through her, her body hit the gravestone and her head followed shortly after. She slid to the ground and left a trail of blood on the stone. The vampire could smell the blood, could almost taste it, he walked toward her still form but was reminded that Spike was still there, when a stake pierced through his heart. Spike ran to Buffy's side.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy, wake up." Nothing happened, Spike grabbed her slayer bag and swung it over his shoulder, he wrapped her in the rug and took her in his arms. He could also smell the blood, but would never think about tasting it. That's what love does to you he thought as he carried her out of the cemetery.  
  
Giles was in his kitchen, pouring himself a cup of tea when the door flung open. Spike came through it with the still form of his slayer in his arms.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, Spike ignored him and walked over to his sofa. He gently placed Buffy down and placed a pillow under her head, he then turned to look at the shocked watcher.  
  
"Vamp attack, she hit a gravestone pretty bad, and she has been out cold for 15minutes." He moved the hair out of her face, and looked at this beautiful woman lying there. Giles rustled round in a drawer and brought out a small jar; smelling salts. He kneeled down in front of Buffy and took off the lid and waved it under her nose, she jerked, he did it again and her eyes flew open, she sat up and looked around her. Spike could see confusion in her eyes. She then spoke.  
  
"Who are you people?" 


End file.
